Another Birthday, Another Year
by PirateEyedSwan
Summary: My first ygo fic. Written in honour of Yugi's birthday. I don't own the characters.


So Yugi's birthday was yesterday and well I wanted to write a fanfic in honour of it. What was supposed to be a fluff fic turned out to be angst Af. So here it is also this is my first ever ygo fic so give it some love.

* * *

 **Title: Another birthday, Another Year -Post Cannon**

Another birthday, another year gone without you. How many years has it been now, I lose count. My friends always say the pain will heal in time, but they don't understand. How do you heal when a heart that was once complete, is now as hollow and empty as a dead tree. The memories are painful because they are a stark reminder that everything that happened was real. However the memories that remain are tainted and begin to fade. I can't remember the sound of his voice clearly or accurately picture his face. I can't remember the feel of his soul brushing against mine from within. My soul cries out at the pain. The darkness that once kept the light from imploding in on itself is gone. My life has felt unbalanced sine the day he left. I love my friends but they can never understand how intwined we really were. I fell in love with a spirit who started out as a stranger, became a friend, then a brother and then someone I would die for. I love him with a passion worth a thousands suns. But in the end that love was not enough to defy destiny and now here I sit on my birthday surrounded by people who at times feel like strangers. I hate looking in the mirror because all I see is him. Sometimes I lay my hands upon the mirror and wish that somehow he would be on the other side guiding me.

I still don't know what to do or how to move on. I know its not healthy but the pain is the only thing keeping my grounded in a world that's dark and filled with grey. The things that excited me before hold no more joy then the puzzles on the cereal box. I can't even look at a duel disk anymore. I haven't played in years. I know Grandpa can see right through me and he often gives me a sad expression. That's what I hate the most. The pity I see in their eyes at the fact that they feel just as helpless as I do. Why did I have to be the chosen one? Why did he have to come and steal my heart and why did my heart betray me? Some days I wish that none of this had happened, but then I curse myself because I know that I can't go back and the past cannot be changed. If I'm honest with myself, if I had to do it all over again I would in a heart beat. The only thing I wish I could do differently is tell him how I really felt. Without all the fear holding me back from speaking the truth. I hope he can hear me now as I blow out my candles and make my wish.

"Atem if you're there I hope you're listening as this is my wish. From the first day we met, I knew behind the fear I felt that you would be someone important to me. You protected me even if your methods were a little unorthodox. You stood by me and guided me. You had all the qualities I lacked and wished I had. You believed in me and taught me that if you are loyal and believe in the heart of the cards that everything would turn out ok. Like that time with Dartz. I know how much those events hurt you but I never once stopped believing in you nor was I mad. We all make mistakes but you learnt from it and you saved me and our friends which I am grateful for. What I am trying to say other me (Sorry some habits die hard) is that I love you. I have loved you since the start. It wasn't any one thing that made me fall for you, but all the little things. Like how you would comfort me and stay with me when I had a bad dream. That time we went for a walk to the park and I let you take control. You were running around in the snow so amazed and it touched my heart to see it in your eyes. When we met back in our soul rooms after I was retuned to my body and you hugged me so hard and never let go. You are everything I could have ever wanted and I hope you know that. For however long it takes for me to return to you, I will never stop loving you. I am content with my friends, so do not worry that I will never have another lover. Its how I want it. I do not want you to blame yourself for the things I chose to do moving forwards. I know I will see you again, till then you will always be there in the back of my mind. I love you Atem now and forever".

I blow out the candles and feel a massive weight being lift from my shoulders. I feel a kinda peace I haven't felt in years and it gives me the strength to move on and accept the pain. Pain lets you know you're alive and while I am still on this earth ill do what it takes to make my other half proud. For I owe him everything….

"I love you too Aibou . Im always here and I'll be waiting". Atem says his transparent body vanishing from behind yugi with a smile on his face. "Happy Birthday".


End file.
